1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to litter containers, and more particularly to litter baskets for use in automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following United States patents show the importance and desirability of litter baskets in automobiles is recognized.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ E. M. Trammell, Jr. 3,504,830 E. M. Trammell, Jr. 3,547,326 ______________________________________
Furthermore, the following United States patents show the desirability of having the litter baskets attached to the rear side of the front seat of an automobile is recognized.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ N. C. Waddill 2,507,842 B. Weigle 3,088,771 Spainhour et al. 3,690,446 ______________________________________
Weigle discloses a modified front seat so that the litter container is built into the back of the front seat. Waddill and Spainhour both describe a litter container that hangs over the top of the front seat and requires hooks or the like to attach the litter container to the seat.
At the present time, the front seats of all automobiles are required to have head rests as a safety measure. Normally, head rests are mounted on posts so that they may be adjusted for people having different heights.
People on long trips find it convenient to have beverage containers in the car while they are driving. Often, people carry thermos jugs or a container of coffee or the like to have beverages while they drive. Most cars do not have provisions for beverage containers.